The Lonely Lord
by The Crystal Rose
Summary: Written for the WJS Challenge BVDN: Vegeta struggles with the idea of being stranded on Earth, the transformation from warrior Prince to a "human" husband creating tension in his day-to-day life. 10-part Drabble
1. Prompt 1: Red

_AN:_ These series of drabbles were written for the BVDN Challenges on We're Just Saiyan Community. The goal of the challenge: we were given 10 prompts (one at a time) and had to complete each individual prompt within 30 minutes before we were given the next one using 100 words or less. The theme for the August 2014 edition was Super Saiyan God. These prompts can be found on my blog.

mistressofsorcery . wordpress . com

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own DBZ, but I own Vegeta in my dreams *swoons*

_...And onto the story..._

_The Lonely Lord_

_Prompt 1: Red_

He couldn't deny it as he watched her. Bulma stood in front of her mirror, her body leaning over the flat surface as she observed her face in the reflective surface. The curvaceous physique was emphasized by the black slim dress she wore and Vegeta's eyes followed the lines and dips that her body provided.

But he could see it as their eyes met. The flash of pain and betrayal as she extended the red lipstick with a simple twitch of her fingers. It was still fresh, the disregard of her life and how he'd never be a human.

_oOo_

_...TBC..._

The host for the August 2014 edition was Mallie-3/Mallie-V.

Until next time my lovelies,

Crystal


	2. Prompt 2: Hero

_AN:_ Here is Prompt 2! Enjoy and remember that all these prompts can be found on my blog!

mistressofsorcery . wordpress . com

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own DBZ, but I own Vegeta in my dreams *swoons*

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:_ Vegeta is tired of being compared to that worthless excuse of a third-class Saiya-jin and struggles with the idea that he is becoming a "hero."

_...And onto the story..._

_The Lonely Lord_

_Prompt 2: Hero_

Vegeta grasped the side of the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror. It was their fifth argument that night and she had compared him again to Kakkarot. Then she had used a word he would never align himself with: hero. Yes, he had saved this "planet" full of worthless, squabbling inferiors; ants to him, for he was not just a hero, he was a God.

He squeezed the sink so hard he snapped the porcelain. He looked up once more, noticing the age lines, the gray hairs... Was this what he was to become? Just another hero?

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

Prompt 3: Six is coming soon!

Until next time my lovelies,

Crystal


	3. Prompt 3: Six

_SUMMARY:_ Vegeta struggles with the idea of being stranded on Earth, the transformation from warrior Prince to a "human" husband creating tension in his day-to-day life. Written for the BVDN (100 word prompt) August 2014 Super Saiyan God Edition.

_GENRE:_ Angst/Drama

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own DBZ, but I own Vegeta in my dreams *swoons*

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:_ Bulma has finally decided to make a life-altering decision… But is Vegeta on board?

_...And onto the story..._

_The Lonely Lord_

_**Prompt 3: Six**_

She had to have been kidding. But the look on her face was completely serious. Vegeta frowned as he sat on the edge of the bed, his heart thumping rapidly as he replayed the conversation with his wife.

"Six?" Vegeta spat out with disbelief.

Bulma nodded, her eyes beaming. "I think it's a reasonable number, don't you?"

His eyes narrowed. "I can barely stand the brat we have and you want more?!"

But it was if she didn't hear him as she bounced off the bed and headed for the shower. It was his worst nightmare come true... Six children...

_oOo_

…_TBC…_


	4. Prompt 4: Good-Heart

_SUMMARY:_ Vegeta struggles with the idea of being stranded on Earth, the transformation from warrior Prince to a "human" husband creating tension in his day-to-day life. Written for the BVDN (100 word prompt) August 2014 Super Saiyan God Edition.

_GENRE:_ Angst/Drama

_CHAPTER SUMMARY: _Vegeta watches his daughter from afar and reflects.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own DBZ, but I own Vegeta in my dreams *swoons*

_...And onto the story..._

_The Lonely Lord_

_**Prompt 4: Good-Heart**_

It was her laughter that secretly touched him. He stood alongside the compound, watching from a distance as his four year old daughter played in the snow and all the years of anguish and pain seemed to evaporate in that moment. Bulma had constantly badgered him that he was one of the good guys with a good heart, but he never believed her. He loathed the thought; priding himself of his years of destruction and torment… until now.

Forgiveness wasn't an easy thing to come by, but here he stood, feeling as though the Gods above had finally absolved him.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_


	5. Prompt 5: Transformation

_SUMMARY:_ Vegeta struggles with the idea of being stranded on Earth, the transformation from warrior Prince to a "human" husband creating tension in his day-to-day life. Written for the BVDN (100 word prompt) August 2014 Super Saiyan God Edition.

_GENRE:_ Angst/Drama

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:_ Attending Earth functions does not sit well with the Prince.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own DBZ, but I own Vegeta in my dreams *swoons*

_...And onto the story..._

_The Lonely Lord_

_**Prompt 5: Transformation**_

Vegeta winced as he watched his wife trip, spilling her drink for the third time that night, before he turned his attention to his attire. He had fought against it, his fingers twitching to loosen the black tie that suffocated him. The garb was foreign, the fabric smoother than his spandex suit and armor. When did he transform from the elite Prince he once was to a low-leveled grunt whose name didn't spike terror into those who dared utter it?

This changed left a bad taste in his mouth as he gulped down the rest of his sour drink.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_


	6. Prompt 6: Power

_SUMMARY:_ Vegeta struggles with the idea of being stranded on Earth, the transformation from warrior Prince to a "human" husband creating tension in his day-to-day life. Written for the BVDN (100 word prompt) August 2014 Super Saiyan God Edition.

_GENRE:_ Angst/Drama

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:_ Vegeta is being thwarted and discovers who's behind the evil-doings.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own DBZ, but I own Vegeta in my dreams *swoons*

_...And onto the story..._

_The Lonely Lord_

_**Prompt 6: Power**_

Bulma swallowed her laughter, her hand clasped over her mouth as she hid around the corner. In her hand, she held a remote, her eyes gleaming. She glanced around the wall to see Vegeta standing before the television, looking confused.

A series of grunts could be heard as he lightly tapped the black box in an attempt to turn it on. As he bent closer, Bulma lifted the remote and pressed the power button, the TV flashing to life, startling the Prince.

His eyes grew wide, before they narrowed, and before she knew it, his sights were set on her.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_


	7. Prompt 7: Limited Time

_SUMMARY:_ Vegeta struggles with the idea of being stranded on Earth, the transformation from warrior Prince to a "human" husband creating tension in his day-to-day life. Written for the BVDN (100 word prompt) August 2014 Super Saiyan God Edition.

_GENRE:_ Angst/Drama

_CHAPTER SUMMARY: _The thought of parenthood causes Vegeta to turn tail and run.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own DBZ, but I own Vegeta in my dreams *swoons*

_...And onto the story..._

_The Lonely Lord_

_**Prompt 7: Limited-Time**_

The clock read four in the morning. Bulma lay in bed, her eyes trained on the ceiling, the right side of the bed empty and cold. She never expected this. The past several months had changed her, he had changed her. She placed a hand on her extended belly and knew that it was only a matter of time before she had to face the consequence. He had left… She didn't know when he would return.

An hour later, she felt a dampness between her legs, a cramp in her lower abdomen, and she knew her time was up.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_


	8. Prompt 8: Unstoppable Foe

_SUMMARY:_ Vegeta struggles with the idea of being stranded on Earth, the transformation from warrior Prince to a "human" husband creating tension in his day-to-day life. Written for the BVDN (100 word prompt) August 2014 Super Saiyan God Edition.

_GENRE:_ Angst/Drama

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:_ Vegeta faces his strongest opponent yet… his wife.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own DBZ, but I own Vegeta in my dreams *swoons*

_...And onto the story..._

_The Lonely Lord_

_**Prompt 8: Unstoppable Foe**_

"You are an insufferable wench," He spat.

Bulma smirked. "But you love me so much!"

She blocked the view of the TV and met his glare. Today was a special day for them and she refused to allow him to ignore it. He attempted to glance around her at the screen, but each time she blocked him, her grin widening.

"Aren't you going to say anything about my nightie?" She asked, smoothing her hands down the sides.

Vegeta gave it a glance, fighting back his remark, his eyes drinking her in. For their anniversary, he would allow her this victory.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_


	9. Prompt 9: Planet's Guardian

_SUMMARY:_ Vegeta struggles with the idea of being stranded on Earth, the transformation from warrior Prince to a "human" husband creating tension in his day-to-day life. Written for the BVDN (100 word prompt) August 2014 Super Saiyan God Edition.

_GENRE:_ Angst/Drama

_CHAPER SUMMARY:_ Vegeta struggles to accept his son's outlook of him.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own DBZ, but I own Vegeta in my dreams *swoons*

_...And onto the story..._

_The Lonely Lord_

_**Prompt 9: Planet Guardian**_

"He looks up to you..." Bulma reassured him.

Vegeta scowled, wiping his neck with the towel. "Right, the brat idolizes a murderer…"

"Don't say that," Bulma scolded. "That boy worships the ground you walk on. In his eyes, you can do no–"

He growled. "Don't give me that crap! I am not a good man, I despise this planet, and the only reason I am here is to raise the brat! He needs to learn that I am not this planets guardian. We were lucky this time around."

The door to the simulator slammed shut, giving him the final word.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_


	10. Prompt 10: Peace

_SUMMARY:_ Vegeta struggles with the idea of being stranded on Earth, the transformation from warrior Prince to a "human" husband creating tension in his day-to-day life. Written for the BVDN (100 word prompt) August 2014 Super Saiyan God Edition.

_GENRE:_ Angst/Drama

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:_ After a long day of training, Vegeta finds comfort in his most secret place.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own DBZ, but I own Vegeta in my dreams *swoons*

_...And onto the story..._

_The Lonely Lord_

_**Prompt 10: Peace**_

The shower did nothing to relieve his nerves, the training session was intense, brutal, and for the first time, unwelcome. His head ached and throbbed, his muscles were sore, and he was tired.

But as he shuffled slowly into the bedroom, into the welcoming darkness, and his eyes settled onto the inviting sight of his bed, he could feel it.

Bulma lay peacefully on her stomach, her hand curled inwards as she slept. Vegeta carefully crawled in next to her, before hesitantly taking her into his arms, and burying his nose in her curls. It was here he found peace.

_oOo_

_The End_


End file.
